Talk:The Fix-It Shop
sign Is there a better shot of the sign before the shop got a make over? This is the best I've got right now. —Scott (talk) 02:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Here's this one that I found from the "Aberito" and "Cerrado" Sketch. Too bad it has the Sesamestreet.org sign on the bottom right. Unless I'm guessing if someone else has a better one? — Steven (talk) 18:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Image:FIX-IT_Shop(AbiertoCerrado).jpg :::Oh, nice! That's better than the one I found. I'll put it on the page. —Scott (talk) 04:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Attention Along with Hooper's Store and 123 Sesame Street), this is one of the top three Sesame Street landmarks. It's a good start, but I'm sure we can do better here. Adding some more details, history, major events and changes, and some fitting commentary and analysis. It seems that Sesame Street's three most well-known and important locations are three of the skimpiest Sesame location articles. -- Brad D. (talk) 14:14, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :I have read somewhere that there was a series of episodes in the early 1980s where the Fix-It Shop was remodeled. I don't know much about these episodes, but maybe somebody can add some info, and maybe even describe some of the biggest differences between the first Fix-It Shop and the remodeled one. --Minor muppetz 03:52, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, there were. I believe it was toward the end of the year. They (L & M) were wondering how to take the shop down. While they were out, Herry came in and started singing about his agitation that people avoided him because they were afraid of his strength. In the process, he completely demolished the interior of the shop. ::The new Fix-It shop is much more colorful and streamlined. The drawers are much larger now, too. An Apple ][ computer was added. MasterDave 02:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) article title In season 37, the sign over the shop says "FIX IT SHOP" with no dash. Was there a dash before it was the Mail-It Shop? — Scott (talk) 14:44, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure. But looking at the picture on Mail It Shop's page, there's no dash in that either. So is there an on screen source for the dashes in "Fix-It" and "Mail-It"? Both signs I've seen are dashless. -- Brad D. (talk) 09:12, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::"Fix-It" and "Mail-It" make more sense to me, grammatically. However, I did notice the hyphen-free sign in season 37... but did they even have a sign in the previous incarnation of the "repairing things shop"? -- Ryan (talk) 14:18, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Return of the Fix-It Shop I've heard rumors that the Fix-It Shop is going back to its old business in Season 37. Could anyone out there confirm or debunk those claims, please? Many thanks! ISNorden 16:37, 12 July 2006 (UTC) It's true, the Mail-It-Shop is gone and the Fix-it-Shop is in its place. 141.152.247.214 16:51, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :You wouldn't happen to work for Sesame Workshop (or some closely related business), would you? I didn't think the change would take place until the new season begins in August. ISNorden 17:15, 12 July 2006 (UTC)